


おやすみ

by funkylilwriter



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Sleepy Kisses, idk man they're just soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkylilwriter/pseuds/funkylilwriter
Summary: Eunwoo will be home late that night because of a schedule, but Bin still wants to wait for him.





	おやすみ

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beesprout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beesprout/gifts), [Niwoomin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niwoomin/gifts).



> I lob Ace and Nico

_“I’ll wait for you no matter how long it takes. I just want a goodnight kiss.”_

Eunwoo was really hoping that Moonbin wouldn’t hold his promise. He’d known even before he left that his schedule would stretch out into the night, into a time when everyone should be asleep, his boyfriend included. Yet Bin had been stubborn about waiting for him, for that kiss.

Of course Eunwoo felt bad. He felt bad for being away so often for so long. He felt bad that their free times and days off rarely overlapped. He felt bad that it had been so long since the last time he got to spend a little alone time with Bin, let alone went out with him.

He felt awful.

But there wasn’t much he could do. He still prioritized Bin’s health over anything else.

 

When he returned home, late that night, Eunwoo was happy to see that Bin was sound asleep in their bed. He was hugging a pillow, resting his head on top of it in a way that squished his cheek up. His lips were parted, and he was snoozing away.

Eunwoo smiled. All was good.

Oh but it truly was an endearing image. Bin looked so peaceful. Eunwoo didn’t want to disturb it, but he could hardly help himself. Besides, it was a goodnight kiss that Bin had wanted. Eunwoo wanted to deliver, even if the younger was asleep. It would still mean something.

He’d be careful.

As soon as Eunwoo’s lips touched Bin’s cheek however, the younger stirred and opened his eyes, despite how light the kiss had been.

Eunwoo felt his chest tightening with guilt.

He stroked Bin’s hair, kissed his forehead. “No, love, go back to sleep.”

Bin shook his head stubbornly, attempting to sit up. “I wasn’t sleeping—I was waiting for you like I promised.”

Eunwoo smiled faintly. Bin was too dizzy with sleep to notice the sadness in it. “Well, I’m here now. You can rest.”

“I’ll wait for you to change,” Bin announced and Eunwoo knew there was no point in trying to change his mind. He could only get ready as quickly as possible, so that Bin would sleep as soon as possible

Once in his pyjamas, Eunwoo slid into bed next to Bin. He was clearly happy for Eunwoo to be replacing the pillow he’d initially fallen asleep hugging. He was smiling, nuzzling himself into his boyfriend’s arms.

Eunwoo felt bad that Bin even had to fall asleep with a pillow instead of him to begin with, but he was with Bin now, so he tried not to think about it too much.

Bin tipped his head back, with a tiny pout on his lips. Understanding his cue, Eunwoo gave him a kiss one more time. Bin seemed satisfied then.

“Goodnight,” he whispered, resting his head on Eunwoo’s shoulder.

“Goodnight,” Eunwoo replied, but Bin was already asleep.

Eunwoo sighed quietly. He promised to himself that he would take better care of his Bin.

**Author's Note:**

> The posting of this was a bit rushed cus I was supposed to be getting ready to go out, so forgive me if there are any errors with the story or the posting of it


End file.
